


Caught in the Rain

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rain, Rain Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx and Pix are out for a walk (don't ask me why, I don't really know) when a sudden downpour interrupts them. They duck under the porch on an abandoned house for cover and decide to dry off. By taking off all their clothes. Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

They ran down the street, knowing full well that they couldn’t out run the sudden downpour that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Finally Pix gave up, throwing his arms up in surrender. Breathing heavily he slowed to a halt, shaking his head. Alexx noticed seconds later and came jogging back to Pix’s side. 

“You okay?”

“I can’t keep running. I think I’m gonna suffocate.”

“You should cut back on your-“

“There’s no point anyway,” Pix cut him off abruptly. “We should find somewhere to wait for the storm to blow over.”

“There’s a deck over there.” Alexx took the shorter man’s hand and guided him over to an abandoned house with an overgrown lawn. “We can stay under here until the rain stops.” 

Standing under the deck they watched the rain pour, Pix shivering slightly, clutching his arms. Everything was sticking to him, wet enough that he was still dripping a puddle on the ground around him. Alexx pretended not to notice until Pix sneezed violently. Turning he pulled Pix to himself, holding him tightly. It didn’t do much good, his own clothes sticking to him, every bit as soaking wet as the guitarist’s were. 

“We should hang our clothes up to dry.” Pix shot the singer a dry look, not surprised to see a smirk on the taller man’s face. “Come on, they’ll dry faster and it’ll be warmer without cold, wet clothes and you know it.”

Pix glared for a moment longer before nodding in agreement and pulling his soaking wife beater off over his head. He could feel Alexx staring, but he did his best to ignore it as he undid his baggy pants and let them fall to the ground. They did so easier than they usually would, made heavier by the water that soaked them through. He could hear Alexx behind him, undressing as well. The usual grunts and sounds that went with the larger man trying to take off his insanely tight pants, which clung even harder in the rain, bringing a smirk to Pix’s lips. Apparently Alexx could hear Pix snickering because he growled, pulling harder.

“Shut up.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

“Pix, I can hear you laughing.”

“I’m not laughing, what’re you talking about?”

“You’re just as bad at lying as I am.” 

“Nooo, I’m an awesome liar, you just don’t know it ‘cause you never-“ He didn’t get to finish the sentence, cut off by the feeling of Alexx’s hands sliding around his hips, tracing his hip bones. “-caught me.”

Alexx’s lips traced across the curve of Pix’s neck, tongue tasting the skin, licking up the droplets of water off. Pix shuddered under his touch and the feel of his tongue. He could feel Alexx hard, pressed against his back, already hungry. It didn’t really take much to get Alexx hard, but sometimes it surprised Pix just how insanely true this was. 

“Alexx.” The singer’s name was more of a sigh than any spoken word, Pix’s back arching without him telling it to, Alexx’s strong hands pulling him back into him, forcing him to feel every inch of the larger man’s skin pressed against his, making his every cell singing from the sensation. The two had been together for almost ten years and yet each time the singer touched him it was like the first time; terrifying, intense, and explosive. “God, Alexx, I need...” 

Roughly the taller man spun him around and pulling him closer, using his lips to part his guitarist’s and lightly tracing the edges of Pix’s teeth with his tongue. Pix shuddered, hands pressed on Alexx’s bare chest, finger tips pressing into Alexx’s skin. The singer growled, lust swelling, burning in his blood white hot. He backed the guitarist up against the rickety, abandoned house, mouth trailing across the shorter man’s skin hungrily. Pix held onto Alexx’s arms like he would fall off the face of the earth if he let go. 

Pix barely noticed when his underwear were suddenly absent, only realizing it when Alexx’s hand gripped him, making his knees week. Gasping for air he placed sporadic kisses along his singer’s jaw line, hands pushing at the taller man’s underwear until they slid to the ground. Fumbling clumsily he reached out and found Alexx’s erection, rubbing it slowly, enjoying the sounds the singer made. As he listened to those sounds he could only smile. There was a reason that Alexx was the singer. His deep voice, even when making those deep growls and moans, was musical to say the least. 

Carefully he rubbed up and down Alexx’s shaft and Alexx did the same, their rhythms falling into beat with each other. Their sounds mingled, mouths molding and moving with the other’s. Their pace increased, frantic and desperate. Pix could feel Alexx’s heart pounding against the hand he had on the taller man’s chest, it beat against his fingertips. 

Pix wasn’t sure what it was that tipped him over the edge, whether it was the way their sounds molded in the air together or the pace just finally took him spiraling down. He often found that he wasn’t sure what it was that made him tip, but whenever he did fall, with Alexx, he always crashed hard. That day was no exception and he let out a strangled cry as he felt himself release. Panting he stared up at Alexx, whose head was still craned back in ecstasy as he waited for his own release. 

The smaller guitarist increased his pace and enjoyed the moan he received. He closed his eyes, breathing hard as he listened to those noises increase, treasuring every one for a moment after it burst into existence the way one treasures every firework in a show; with excitement and fascination and wonder. 

If Alexx’s gasps and moans were fireworks the last one was the crowning jewel in the show. He came with a loud sound that was partially a groan and other part growl. Pix smiled as Alexx leaned forward, resting his head on the shorter man’s shoulder, breathing raggedly. 

“Think our clothes are dry yet?” Pix murmured after a while, fingers slowly tracing the back of the taller man’s head. 

“No,” Alexx breathed. “We should wait a little while longer.”

“Okay.”

They stood there like that for another hour, listening to each other and the rain, both of them finding peace in the other’s breathing.


End file.
